


Bleeding hearts and Black ink

by ChicagosLights



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, M/M, two years is a long time to have a crush on a dude but hey it happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicagosLights/pseuds/ChicagosLights
Summary: flower shop/tattoo parlour au with music business and two dorks in love. What could happen that could possible stunt their relationship?
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

_ Hyacinth Row  _ sat at the end of a street corner, a small shop with flowers that never seemed to be wilted and plants as green as you’d expect in the summer; not a lot of people expected to learn that the owner of the shop was Patrick Stump. Musician and known for his solo career and occasional scores for whatever you want to name it, it’s not always mentioned that he owns a quaint little flower shop and to be honest he’d like to keep it that way. Patrick loves his music, he loves the studio he has and he also loves  _ not  _ being in the limelight; so when all of that starts to pile up on him or the studio is somehow becoming too much he’ll take a break and work at his little plant shop. 

Okay and sure maybe one day 2 years ago Patrick had noticed the building across the street had been bought out and yes maybe he soon learned that it was being made into a tattoo shop that may or may not have had a very handsome dude standing outside talking to someone about how he wanted to front to look. So yes maybe sometimes when Patrick would come back to the flower shop he’d hope to catch Mr. handsome outside again and yes maybe one day when he came into the store a year after opening so he could get a reference for a flower that someone wanted Patrick had made the most embarrassing high pitched noise ever and excused himself by calling for Nicky to come help the guy. After that it was more embarrassing things Patrick wished (and half didn’t) that he could forget, at least after 3 months Patrick learned the guy’s name was Pete Wentz and he owned the business. 

So that brings our story up to present time; two years of looks, awkwardness, near possible asking out on dates that never went anywhere, and finally up to present day April on a very rainy day when Patrick stumbles into his shop to the sound of someone singing and the fans running because the heater for the green house had busted a few days ago. Patrick sighed in annoyance at his socks becoming wet because wearing the shoes he wore that day was not a good idea (wet converse fucking  _ sucked) _ , from the back the singing had stopped and a pretty tired looking employee walked out but smiled at him anyway. 

“Hiya boss” they hopped on a stool that spun around once before stopping themselves with their foot against the counter “no one’s really come in today, a few people wanted houseplants and Nicky went home early. Hope that’s okay, I told her she could ‘cuz I could handle myself”

“It’s fine Bennie” Patrick hung his jacket up and glanced around the shop quickly before heading to the back, the green house heater was broken but at least the one for humans wasn’t. 

He was pleasantly surprised to find it was already on a low setting and that there was some tea premade, hmm if he didn’t know any better he was expected. Checking his phone quickly to check if there were any mixed calls or texts Patrick let himself take a breather for a few moments while eating one of the sandwiches and reflecting on why he shouldn’t take back his agreement with a neighboring studio. Look, Patrick really was a sweet dude, but be a disrespectful and purposefully big asshole to him for no reason and you’re going to be dealing with a very angry and frankly terrifying little dude; unfortunately for Patrick a few people from the studio he allowed to borrow some of his amps and rent out a recording booth had shitty attitudes. Which of course led him to his little plant paradise, to take a breather and just chill around good company, workaholic as he was even he would get burnt out sometimes. After a bit he decided he was warmed up enough to go check on the plants in the greenhouse, he hoped they weren’t looking a little ill and hoped more that the new heater would be in soon. Still a little hot and damp, that was good, Patrick checked the thermometer to see everything was still alright and a quick check on all the flowers showed they were still bright and in bloom. 

“How’s life?” Bennie asked when Patrick reappeared, like usual Patrick found them spinning around and playing something from a small radio they carried with them “not that you can’t come in to your own establishment but like I kinda noticed you’ve only been coming in when you seem tired or stressed” 

“I  _ like  _ the store, Bennie. My employees are nice company too” that got an eye-roll from Bennie but otherwise nothing else was said between the two again. 

Admittedly yes, it could get brain numbingly boring at the store but somehow employees and owner managed to find ways to keep themselves busy; for instance despite Patrick not being in the studio he’d be damned if he didn’t try working on some music. In a smaller makeshift office area behind the counter Patrick set up shop, headphones on and laptop out. Lately what Patrick had been working on was a pretty melancholy song, so far he’d only had a few snippets of a tune and not much else, not even words and  _ that  _ was certainly getting on his nerves; it wasn’t that Patrick wasn’t interested in making music anymore it was just...well he wasn’t sure and he wished he did. 

He made some progress...kind of, adjusting a song to fit another way was progress and he managed to even make something else to flow with the music so he figured he deserved a break because honestly he was about to throw his headphones if he kept struggling with this specific tune-

“Hey boss Pete’s coming over here!” Bennie called and Patrick physically jumped a little in his seat, Bennie wasn’t facing Patrick and had apparently elected to get up from their chair and walk out of sight “I gotta go check on the Dahlia’s we have, you should talk to him!” 

Damn it all, his employees were all working together to make the impossible happen Patrick  _ swore  _ they were. 

Patrick felt stupidly awkward behind the counter when Pete came in “hi” 

Pete looked surprised for a second before a way too fond and happy spread across his face “hey, I wasn’t expecting you”

“Sorry to disappint”  _ damn it all fucking anxiety  _ “need another flower reference? You know you can use google right?” 

“Yeah no-I mean yeah I know I can use google and you didn’t disappoint me” Pete shoved his hands in his pockets, the perfect picture of being anxious and that was a surprise to Patrikc because honestly in the two years Patrick had...kind of known him Pete never gave off those vibes to Patrick “I was actually wondering if you’re free tonight? After work?” 

Huh? Did Patrick fall asleep at the studio actually? Or was Pete actually asking-okay wait no, that wasn’t a date question, he was just getting his hopes up thinking that “um, I can’t really say yes for definite but let’s say sure”  _ so smooth.  _

“There’s this show at a bar downtown, they’re pretty good from what one of my artists said” now Pete was staring aside at a stack of succulents that were waiting to be bought “uh, I think her name’s Nicky? She’s got green hair, pretty fitting for a flower shop-anyway sorry getting off track…” 

And thus awkward silence suddenly spread between them, Patrick picking at the desk and Pete staring blankly at the little plants. Was Pete asking if Patrick wanted to go see this show? That’s what Patrick was figuring, maybe he should say yes except what if Pete was asking for someone else? Wait, there wasn’t really anyone else. Bennie was 19...but then again there was Nicky and she wasn’t that far off so was Pete asking for her? That had a weird mixture of jealousy and disappointment brewing in Patrick’s stomach, he started to open his mouth to say Nicky was at home when the small gremlin of the shop reappeared from the back room. 

“Oh hi Mr. Wentz” Patrick shot daggers at Bennie for how nonchalant they were trying to sound “we don’t have a lot of flowers today but like, google’s a thing if you want to use it. Not that it’s not cool having you around” 

“Hi Bennie” both Patrick and Bennie looked a little surprised Pete knew their name “I don’t need flowers, I’m all good” 

“Okay” they hummed and went over to the rack with hanging jackets, Patrick sat up a little straighter when they grabbed their hoodie “hey Patrick I know we don’t close for two more hours but there’s this show that’s down at this bar and grill in town and I really wanted to go see them? I mean you’re my boss so you’re allowed to say no” 

It clicked right away of course, that the little shit had heard his and Pete’s awkward conversation, Patrick wasn’t sure if he was glad or debating on being mean and making Bennie do the closing shift after all. 

“Down at Merle’s?” now Patrick directed his attention back to Pete, he seemed pretty happy again and Patrick could see the gears in his head turning and formulating some idea “I was asking if Patrick wanted to come see them with me, I could give you a ride there too if you wanted” 

“Aww that’s so nice, I’ll be alright though I can drive myself. You should go see the band though boss, they’re pretty good by my standards and probably mediocre by yours. You and Pete should have a nice date” and before Patrick could even say something to that, Bennie disappeared out into the wind like a bat out of hell, look more obvious why don’t you. 

Now that Patrick was alone with Pete again he felt his face heat up when Pete turned to him and looked a little pink as well “s-so you’re….are you asking me to go to this show with you?” 

“Yeah, if you want I mean. It could...yeah it could be a date like the kid said” and now Pete was fidgeting and Patrick didn’t miss the way he bit his lip in a very  _ It’s totally cool if you don’t want to I’m totally full of anxiety right now but I’ll pretend it won’t suck if you say no  _

And...honestly was dancing around attraction for two years stupid? Patrick felt like it was stupid and after all the stupid stress of trying to fix those stupid songs and the renters from the other studio-fuck it, Patrick figured he deserved a nice date with a cute guy “I’ve got to close up first and make sure the plants are all covered okay but yeah I’d-a date sounds nice” 

The relieved grin Patrick received made his heart melt, Pete even nervously giggled and nodded “right awesome I’ll-I mean do you want to meet up there or..how do you wanna do this?” 

Patrick debated that for a few seconds, it wouldn’t be that bad if he left his car in front of the store and his valuables were always locked in a locker so...yeah that seemed like a good plan “if you’re okay with waiting then can we take your car? I’m fine with leaving mine here” 

“Yeah that works, I’ll go get it”

When Pete left Patrick actually let out a shaky breath, nervousness and anxiety mixed together...this date was hopefully going to be perfectly fine...hopefully. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing dates but the only dates I've ever been on are very....incredibly less than ideal

Pete talks. 

A lot. 

He switches from topics pretty fast, going from hobbies to questions to life stories but Patrick’s still able to keep up and finds it’s surprisingly easy for him to just...have a conversation with him. Around them the city starts to get darker and the lights get brighter, Patrick isn’t much of a romantic but it kind of reminds him of maybe a cheesy movie scene (or maybe it’s just him still hoping this date doesn’t go south and every time he went to  _ Hyacinth Row  _ now he’d have to hide his face or go in through the back entrance to avoid being seen by Pete). 

“I’ve been completely taking this conversation over haven’t I?” Pete asked at a stop light, he smiled sheepishly at Patrick “sorry, my head just sort of goes all over the place you know?” 

“It’s alright, I like hearing you talk” wait was that weird? Well apparently it made Pete happy because Patrick could practically see him perk up at that “so tell me about this band?” 

“Well first off the name is Cherry Red” judging from Pete’s grin he knew Patrick would snort at the name “they’re a group of 4 and so far they’re pretty okay”

“Their name reminds me of a candy or soda, what’s their sound? Want to give me a heads up or let it be a surprise” as he asked that they pulled into the parking lot of Merle’s. 

Pete practically ran over to Patrick’s side to get the door, he didn’t try hiding his laugh this time as Pete held his arm out like a gentleman “where’s your sense of adventure, Trickster?”

“Do  _ not  _ call me that” Patrick scowled but Pete seemed to find his face getting redder funny (or maybe cute, either way Patrick felt his face turn red as he followed Pete inside holding his hand)

Inside smells like cheap beer and bar food, pretty much all Patrick expects and to his relief there’s a table in a dark corner where the neon signs won’t burn his eyes and he most likely won’t get a nasty spark of anxiety. After ordering their food Pete fixed Patrick with a wide smile and the twinkle in his eyes Patrick sees means he’s about to either love him a whole lot more or decide where the nearest dumpster is for a body. 

“Now that our date has officially started that means you and me have more time to get to know each other, so tell me the life story of Patrick Stump” 

Patrick snorted at that “not really much to tell. I run a flower shop that isn’t too big and I’ve been on that street since my early twenties” 

“Bullshit, everyone has a life story even if it’s only five years or thirty years” Pete hummed and titled his head, kind of reminding Patrick of a puppy “but if since it’s our first date I’m not against you not telling me everything just yet. Alright so why a flower shop?” 

  
“Oh um” that wasn’t actually super deep, Patrick thought plants were nice and to be truthful there had already been an existing shop there so all that had to happen was ownership change “I just really like flowers I guess. I mean they’re nice, they smell good, they make people happy” 

“Aren’t there supposed to be tropical flowers that smell like rotten meat?” 

“Um, probably? Tropical flowers aren’t really my speciality. They wouldn’t live too long here unless I had a big enough greenhouse for one” Patrick waited for the question he always received whenever he mentioned a bigger greenhouse or anything else that would need big money. 

He didn’t get it though, instead Pete just nodded with his puppy-head-tilt still going on “you’re a pretty vague man, Patrick Stump. Are you hiding something in your flower shop? Some kind of plant monster?” 

“You read too many comics.  _ No  _ I don’t have Biollante in my basement or The Swamp Thing, the most monstrous plant we’ve ever had was a spider plant that could’ve been a miniature weeping willow with how much it grew” 

“Oooh, sounds exotic after all” Pete snickered at Patrick’s eyeroll “alright then green thumb, what else about you should I know? There’s always music going on in the shop whenever I come by” 

“From a radio or Spotify, not by me. I don’t play my own music in the store” Patrick froze upon saying that, he silently thanked whoever was watching down on them because their food was placed before them and quickly he stuffed several fries in his mouth. 

“Hey slow down, you’ll choke” Pete actually reached over and took Patrick’s fry hand away from his mouth, fuck did Patrick just ruin this date? “If I knew you were that hungry I’d have stopped at a gas station” 

It stung to swallow but Patrick managed “I’m not-I mean yeah I want food but um-can we talk about something else?” 

“Sure…” Pete let go of his hand to Patrick’s disappointment but still had the confused look “I heard you had a studio, I didn’t know you make your own music-wait, was  _ that  _ it?” you could’ve seen the light bulb go off in his head. 

“I don’t know what you mean, the fries smelled good” Patrick’s face burned a little seeing Pete’s smile “what’s so funny?”

“It’s not funny, I find it endearing that you’re embarrassed you make music. Music’s great, so are flowers now that I think about it. Oh wait” Patrick huffed in an attempt to not laugh at Pete’s feigned shock “you’re a musician that owns a flower shop! It all comes full circle” 

“Shut up, that’s not why I own  _ Hyacinth Row,  _ if you really want to know it was there before I even owned it. All that happened was I was given it by the old couple that used to own it and I changed the name” 

“Aw that’s so sweet. How’d that happen? You used to work there for a bit?” Pete had ordered something extremely cheesy and currently he was trying to pull his head away from the cheesey food only for a string of cheese to follow.

“Sort of, more like volunteer work while getting through college but that’s memories I’d rather not have right now” most of his college life was in a music room, renting a studio room, and working at a shitty cafe “do me a favor though because if you do look up my stuff don’t be too disappointed” 

“I doubt it, and even if I am music evolves so I’ll like your later stuff I’m sure” Pete gave up on trying to seperate the cheese and stuffed the rest of it in his mouth, it reminded Patrick of a gopher. 

_ I wasn’t referring to the music  _ Patrick thought and suddenly the food wasn’t that good anymore, he felt guilty as he nudged the plate away from him “alright so what about you? What musical secrets do you have that I should know about” 

He wasn’t expecting an honest answer, after Pete finally swallowed he gave Patrick a look he couldn’t place “I write. Lyrics, my thoughts, poems I guess that sound like my high school years, but I write” 

“Oh” well fuck now what, Stump? Any more preconceived thoughts? 

“You alright?” the concern snaps him out of his head and he feels worse seeing it written on Pete’s face “you’re plate’s still really full, I mean we can get a take out box if you want but you just...kind of lost your appetite it looks like” 

Is it bad to be honest on a first date? Well it was about two different things so...Patrick could probably just half lie “Just um…you can laugh if you want but music’s kind of like my baby I guess. I get sort of, I kind of shut down or become standoffish talking about it. It’s stupid I know” 

“Stop that” Pete’s tone catches Patrick off guard, it’s not pissed off but it does borderline irritation “loving something and considering it ‘your baby’ doesn’t make it stupid. I get it too, alright? I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable though, we can stop talking about it if you want” 

“You didn’t, just…” okay no, that topic is still sore which is so stupid since it was years ago “I don’t really do dates. I don’t wanna fuck this up because honestly I do like you” 

And now Pete’s caught off guard, eyes widening a little and if Patrick isn’t wrong he’s blushing but it’s a little hard to see under dim lights “I mean, if it’s any consolation I’ve been terrified about asking you on a date for a few weeks now. And you’re not the only one nervous right now, guess I’m just good at hiding it huh?” 

For some reason that makes Patrick laugh and whatever tension was there is gone now, replaced with Pete smiling at him again and the topic switching from music and life stories to talking more about other hobbies and whatever else (Patrick thinks about kicking Pete’s leg when he teases him about his brief marine animals phase and Pete laughs his way through saying fuck off when he tells Patrick about being on a tv show for tattoos). Cherry Red turned out to be...well not really Patrick’s taste, most of their lyrics sounded a little all over the place and they relied a little too much on the guitarist but otherwise they sounded okay. Pete didn’t seem to mind them though Patrick suspected it was probably because he’d moved chairs to sit beside him and had Pete’s arm around his shoulder. 

Once it was over and Patrick had a take-out box he and Pete headed outside, the drive was Patrick critiquing Cherry Red and Pete just listening; he felt disappointed actually once they pulled into his driveway, was it too early to invite Pete in? Probably yes but even when he turned to face him Pete looked a little disappointed himself. 

“Was the date that bad?” Patrick joked, Pete blinked then looked embarrassed “I’m kidding. I had a good time, thanks for not running off”

  
“Even if you  _ do  _ sound stingy about music you’re passionate about it and feisty, I like that very much. You're gorgeous too so that’s a bonus” Pete laughed at Patrick shoving him “I had a great time. You’re wonderful company and I’d love to do this again” 

“With better music?”

“ _ Yes  _ Patrick with better music” Pete rolled his eyes but the fondness of his smile made Patrick melt a little “can I ask you something?”

Patrick narrowed his eyes a little at that “don’t ask me if I put out on the first date please, a kiss on the cheek is the least you can have” 

“Damn I wasn’t even thinking about sex but I mean-okay okay! A kiss on the cheek is nice” again Patrick swatted at Pete and this time he held his hands up to block the annoyed man’s hand “I would very much like a kiss on the cheek”

“Oh my god, you absolute dork. You know I’m not sure if you deserve it or not” Patrick didn’t listen to himself anyway, leaning over and pressing a quick and nervous kiss closer to the corner of Pete’s mouth than his cheek “good night Pete, please text me when you get home so I know you didn’t die” 

Pete gave him a different smile now, still wide but somehow sweeter and Patrick’s heart skipped a beat when he purposefully cupped Patrick’s cheek and kissed him the same “I’m sure you’re not a curse, Patrick. But yes, I’ll text you, give me your number first yeah?”

*

Deep breath in, exhale out, deep breath in, exhale out; that’s what Patrick keeps reminding himself as he tries a different idea with the guitar in his hands but it’s becoming increasingly difficult when down the hall he can hear people nearly bloody-murder screaming at each other. 

_ In…..out…..in….out….in...out- _

A door slams harder than it should and Patrick makes a borderline animalistic growl, he sets his guitar back on the stand carefully before stomping to the door and throwing it open to look down the hall. Now he can hear the fighting and it sounds beyond childish, someone didn’t want bass in the song and apparently whoever was singing wasn’t high enough; taking a deep breath Patrick stood out of the room until the two yelling noticed him. 

“Are we bothering you?” the man standing by the door fixed Patrick with a glare. 

The other however cowered immediately “I’m sorry Mr. Stump, we didn’t mean to interrupt you we were just discussing a song” now the man in the door paled at hearing that Patrick was the owner of the studio “we were finishing up for the day”    
  
“I would hope so. I don’t allow fighting or verbal yelling in my studio, understand? Your employer isn’t paying enough for me to have to deal with that and if I find any damage or if that door is broken it’s coming out of their pockets” Patrick knew he sounded vicious, it had the hoped for effect as the two nodded and hurried down the hall towards the entrance. 

Patrick rubbed at his face with a groan and leaned against the wall, he pulled his phone out and stared for a few seconds before sending a text: 

_ I’m really regretting allowing that fucking studio to rent some rooms. They’re going to destroy this place, two of the people with them were just having a screaming match and slammed the fucking door so hard im pretty sure its hinges are messed up  _ -Patrick

He didn’t have to wait long for a response 

_ I told you to check them out. I did background checking before you agreed and even  _ I  _ knew they were fishy-  _ Joe

_ I know I know. I’m thinking about breaking the contract, this is bullshit at this point. Sure I get my tantrums but I’m not going to destroy someone’s fucking house  _ \- Patrick 

_ Wanna get lunch together? My treat, I’m too tired right now to focus on actually getting anything done-  _ Patrick 

_ If you’re paying hell yes. I can’t be gone long, meet me up at the Subway nearby okay?-  _ Joe

A quick drive across town and Patrick was heading inside to see Joe at their usual table in the corner by the window, Patrick ordered his sandwich before sitting down and plopping his face into his hands with a tried groan. 

“Nice to see you too man” Joe rolled his eyes at the grunt Patrick returned “I told you Patrick those people are assholes. Seriously look it up, their track record is dirtier than-”

“Make  _ one  _ more joke about my very clean and tidy bed and I will sucker punch you” Patrick snarled. 

“I was going to say your back room. And you say I’m the one with a dirty mind” Joe smirked at the scowl he received “don’t get mad at me, I could leave you here to mope all day while I go work on music of my own” 

“Drugs or something? Is that what their record has?” 

“Nice try changing the subject. Pretty close to that yeah, a few groups that never went anywhere with them turned out to either be drug addicts or shady deals. But that’s not important, dirty deals ruin good sandwiches-speaking of hold on” Joe stood up and returned with both their lunches “alright let’s get off shitty topics. How’s your love life going?” 

Patrick snorted at that and angrily bit into his sandwich “s’fine” 

“Forgive me for asking then-”

“I like him a lot, he’s funny and he’s charming and he’s gorgeous” Patrick felt his face burn at Joe snickering “compared to  _ you  _ he doesn’t mind me critiquing music” 

“It’s borderline bitching sometimes. I’m happy for you though okay? It’s nice to see you not pussyfooting around it anymore” 

Patrick hummed and took a few more bites of his sandwich “I mean we’ve been going steady for a week now, that’s nice right? Isn’t that some kind of a benchmark or something”

“I’d say it is since you’re so grouchy” Joe ducked Patrick throwing a napkin at him “see, grouchy. When do I get to meet him? I reserve the right to kick his ass if he hurts you, even if Andy told me not too” 

“Wait what?” it took Patrick a few seconds to recall who Joe was talking about “your music partner knows my boyfriend?” 

“Surprise surprise Rickster, turns out we’re all from Chicago” Joe waved a cookie at Patrick (when did he order that?) “Andy says he’s a good dude, he also gave me very sagely knowledge to tell you” 

“And that is?” oh god and now Patrick’s mind was running from Pete has a criminal record to Pete and Andy used to fuck.

“He’s very stubborn and I told him so are you, so Andy said don’t come crying to me when you and Pete get into a fight” Joe gave him a shit-eatin grin probably predicting what Patrick was thinking “okay that’s only half of what he said. The other half was to tell you to not take any of Pete’s music criticism to heart  _ too  _ badly. So like, if he says ‘hey this sucks’ don’t sucker punch him” 

“Noted” Patrick finished his sandwich and wiped his hands before checking his phone “I’m going to head over to the flower shop, we’re supposed to be getting some new plants today” 

“And to find Pete” Joe laughed at Patrick flipping him off and waved to him as he headed to the door.

It started raining again (it’d been raining all week but that was just how the month of April was) when Patrick arrived and headed to the back of the building to help bring the plants in;  _ Hyacinth Row  _ ordered their plants from another shop outside the city, the place was always reliable and the delivery guy had become a regular enough that Patrick considered him a friend (not to mention the few times he’d run into the guy outside of work too). 

“If you drop those flowers I’ll bruise your kneecaps, Nicky!” well the gremlin of the shop seemed to be in a good mood. 

Patrick rounded the corner to see Nicky and Bennie wheeling in a cart of bright pink flowers while the delivery man started placing trees on another cart “hey Travie, need any help?”

“Oh hey man, I wondered if I’d see you. Nah I’ve got this, don’t want you to slip” Patrick couldn’t even count how many trees were on the cart now “hope you have better luck selling the flowers you ordered than we did” 

Oh? That didn’t sound good “I’m sure we will, if not by customers then by one of my workers” Patrick pushed the tree cart towards the back door and moved aside for Nicky’s cart to move by “business doesn’t sound too good then?”

“Someone forgot to shut a skylight and a pretty big portion of some flowers we got died from overwatering. Boss is pissed about it but I didn’t work yesterday so he yelled at me for it so it’s all good” the rest of the truck was emptied out and Travie shut the door “is it alright if I warm up inside?” 

“You don’t need to ask” Patrick was pretty happy to head inside himself, the heater was on full blast and Nicky had already set up a chair by the radiator near the entrance.

“How’s life been?” Patrick asked when he and Travie were both seated in the back office with a mini heater going.

“It’s been alright, can’t really complain. What about you, how’s that uh...Blue Steel Studio deal going?” Patrick grimaced and Travie laughed lightly “yeah I heard it’s been stressing you out. No offense man but I can’t understand why you let them rent any space unless you didn’t do your research” 

“I know I know, Joe already lectured me. I got a quick rundown of how shady their past is, I only agreed because I heard they were under new management” the more Patrick thought of it now though the more he debated on breaking the contract “what else have my workers been telling you?”

“Just Bennie, Nicky seems content to not work at all. I heard you and Pete are finally together, only took you what two years?”

“Oh fuck off man” Patrick laughed and shook his head, new rule his workers weren’t allowed to talk about him anymore “yeah for a week now. It’s nice, I really like and call me cheesy but I keep falling in love with him more and more” 

“Look at you, finding your prince charming” Travie teased, Patrick stuck his tongue out at him earning a light laugh “I’m happy for you man, Pete kept going on and on about the cute guy I was delivering for and honestly it was getting a little tiring-”

“Wait even you know Pete?” Andy made sense in Patrick’s head since Pete seemed pretty invested in music and Patrick knew that Travie did his own thing sometimes but this was getting a little ridiculous 

“Sure, I met him through some friends. He owns a label” the two stared at each other for a few seconds “a record label, Pat”

“Do  _ not  _ call me Pat please” Patrick sat on that thought though, okay so his boyfriend owned a label huh? That was pretty cool...so why was Patrick getting a bad feeling and why did Travie look a little like he regretted bringing it up now? “I’ll interrogate him later tonight” 

“Have fun with that. Don’t chase him off alright? You two seem happy” Travie said his byes and left. 

Patrick headed to the backroom to check on the plants and what needed to be put out; the trees were what had him the most worried but otherwise he saw a few flowers they already had so they wouldn’t need to put them out just yet and a few new ones that he figured they could put by the windows. 

“What’s with all the bleeding hearts?” Patrick called, a few red ones were already in bloom and sure they had spring and summer to live but they weren’t usually high sellers. 

“They’re pretty! And we don’t sell them a lot, variety is the spice of life or whatever!” Bennie called from somewhere up front “if you don’t like them I”ll take them home” 

“Out of your paycheck kid” Patrick laughed and headed back front “are you telling everyone about my stressful life?”

Bennie was spinning around in the chair behind the counter “that’s not a fairy accusation, Travie was wondering how you’ve bene and I told him the truth. Besides he’s the only other nice person around here besides you and whenever Pete comes in. Nicky’s mean” 

Speaking of, where was she? Patrick assumed either out front or sitting in her car, she really only got this job just to make a quick buck anyway “that’s fine, why’d you tell him about Pete and me?”

“I didn’t” Bennie stopped spinning and frowned at him “he’s a friend of Pete’s, that what he told me. I don’t know everyione in your lover boy’s life man, I just live my own and plan on having an entire plant army” 

“Plant army?” Patrick shook his head and headed back to the office “you can close early today, I’m going out with Pete”

“Do you wanna know what he said about you this morning?” that had Patrick doing a 180 fast and standing right in front of the desk, since the tattoo place was right across the street this was ideal in him heading over to rip Pete’s head off and judging by Bennie’s grin it was embarassing “he said, and I quote ‘can you help me find Patrick’s favorite flowers because I want to surprise him tonight. Based on his fashion I’m assuming he likes bright flowers and based on his face im positive he has a beautiful penis’”

Patrick probably looked like a tomato “I’m going to fucking kill him” 

“Please don’t, you two seem very happy. Wait until the wedding night so you can dramatically say it was a break in and wear dark clothes, maybe a fancy fedora if you have one” Bennie hopped off the stool and hurried to the green house cackling

“Fucking gremlin” Patrick mumbled. 


	3. Chapter 3

Infinity On Thighs had a brick storefront with a sign above it spray painted with some kind of bat heart thing followed by the name in what was probably considered ‘grunge’ font. Inside examples of the artist's tattoos were hung in frames on the walls, a vintage looking leather couch sat against one side by the counter and against the entrance wall were uncomfortable looking wooden porch chairs. The first time he went inside Patrick immediately noticed the table with what looked like someone had taken a transformer's head and beaten it to shit, the next being the counter where a glass front showed nerd paraphernalia that checked off all of Patrick’s list of  _ “shit this guy is perfect” _ in regards to Pete. 

Patrick hummed as he gave his surrounding another once over before turning his attention to someone walking out from one of the backrooms, a tall someone that a week before the tattoo place had really opened just yet had managed to apparently piss his boyfriend off enough that he needed “the most apologetic over the top bouquet you have”. 

“You’ll have to wait for the tortured artist” Patrick snorted at that, Gabe just gave looked smug “you’ve been dating for a week, by now you have to have seen how pissed he gets-”

“When someone’s being a bitch about a sketch and refusing to pay, yeah I have” literally the very next day Patrick was surprised at Pete storming into the flower shop to have Patrick follow him to the back of the store so he could vent about some asshole hipster dude “so who was it this time?”

“Normally you’d be right, Stumpy-” (“ _ do not  _ call me Stumpy”) - “but this time it has to do with a bitchy hipster. It’s probably wrong for me to fraternize with my boss’ boyfriend but it has to do with his other business”   
  


“You don’t even know what fraternizing is, I bet. I’m guessing it has to do with this label I’ve been hearing about?” he laughed at Gabe’s surprised face “yeah I’ve been learning a lot about him today. First Joe tells me his music partner knows him and then Travie does too, are you hiding some kind of music career from me too? If you say yes I’m calling bullshit and might buy into Pete’s simulation theory” 

“Calm you dick, lucky for you I don’t make a career out of music either. I met Pete ‘cause I needed work, simple as simple can be” Gabe stuck his tongue out and sat in a chair, it looked awkward but then again tall people sitting somewhere small always did “don’t tell him I told you but he’s having issues with some studio causing issues for a band of his” 

“That sounds fun” Patrick said dryly, at least he wasn’t the only one having studio issues “what’s the label name?”

“You haven’t asked him?” Gabe seemed genuinely surprised, did Pete just casually bring up he had a label in everyday conversation? “I thought you were two were seducing through music”

“Music is not all we talk about, I’m pretty sure if it was we wouldn’t have anything left to talk about and he’d have left by now” 

Gabe just shrugged at that, somewhere in the back Patrick heard a door slam a little too loud and Pete emerged from the hall; he stopped in his tracks seeing Patrick and you could see whatever computer bank was in his brain running. In a very comical way Pete’s eyes widened before he dropped his head and pressed his faces to it with a low groan. 

“Damn, if that’s how you seduce Patrick maybe I can keep Will around doing that” Gabe headed back wherever he came from, laughing at Pete shoving him as he passed. 

“Is now a bad time?” Patrick felt disappointment growing, Pete looked had looked pretty distressed and seeing Patrick had seemed to make it worse

Pete didn’t say anything at first, just walked over and took Patrick’s hand in his before opening the door to stand outside “I can’t-right now I have something I need to do. I’m sorry,  _ fuck  _ I’m really sorry. We can still do tonight, I’ll just have to drive over to you” 

Patrick frowned and pulled his hand back only to reach up and cup Pete’s cheek (he wasn’t one for PDA but hey, Pete looked pretty stressed so Patrick threw his rules aside) “it’s fine but what’s going on? You look pretty strung out” 

“Just people being disagreeable and wretched” Patrick chuckled at the emphasis Pete put on the last word “I’m still really sorry, let me bring something extra for tonight? Anything you want” 

“Anything huh? Saves me the trouble of cooking for you. How does Sushi sound?” 

“It’s what  _ you  _ want” Pete frowned as a jungle started from his pocket, sighing he took Patrick’s hand and pressed a quick kiss to his knuckles “Sushi yeah, you definitely. I’ll see you later tonight” 

*

Usually Patrick’s living room would at least be presentable; a shelf with a few plants and some books, Penny’s dog bed by the couch and the coffee table with a centerpiece of some kind of art piece his mom insisted he needed to liven up his house. 

Usually. 

At the moment though there’s a few books scattered around, some notebooks Patrick had been scribbling in either recently or for years, and the coffee table had more take-out boxes than Patrick would like to admit to eating. He doubted Pete would care if there was a mess, (still need a name for the tattoo studio) smelled like antiseptic and faintly pizza; the clean up was quick, take-out boxes in the garbage outside and books and notebooks were now sitting in the kitchen. Penny had been following him around, trotting beside him sometimes or zipping around yapping her head off for who knows what reason; he hoped she would like Pete, call him stupid but Penny was usually his deal breaker for people whether it be friends or potential lovers. 

“Alright Pen, that cute guy is coming over okay?” Patrick felt a little silly as he sat on the couch with Penny looking up at him from his seat, was he really lecturing her? Well it wasn’t the first time he’d had conversations with her “I’ve liked him for a long time Pen and I know it wouldn’t be fair of me if I just made a guy you don’t like stick around but...but he’s really nice Penny. He smells like pizza sometimes or really expensive cologne which probably smells weird to you, but you like pizza smell right? Even if it’s not smell that makes you happy then like him because I bet he’ll pet you more than me” 

Penny just simply wagged her tail, little puffball body shaking and tongue out looking goofy as hell. 

“Right, good talk” Patrick rubbed at his face laughing a little, god he sounded like he was talking to his child-well Penny  _ was  _ his child in a way “even though I asked all this if you don’t like him Penny then it’s okay. Don’t pretend to like him just for me, I want you to  _ really  _ like him” 

Penny let out a soft ‘woof!’ which turned into wild barking as Patrick’s doorbell rang, Patrick called out “coming!” and hurried to the door; Pete’s hair was up and he wore a space hoodie with blocky digital like letters, in one hand he held a bag with two boxes of what Patrick assumed were sushi and in the other a bouquet of Lavender flowers. 

“Hello angel” Pete was grinning down at Penny the excited puffball, she wasn’t yapping anymore but her mouth was wide open with tongue hanging out and body practically vibrating with excitement “she’s cuter in person than your photos” 

“Yeah um” Patrick looked over his shoulder quickly then stepped back “come in?”

The kitchen was open to the living room so Pete placed the bag on the island and turned to Patrick, holding out the lavender boquet “for you, stupid I know since you work at a flower shop but I figured you’d like them”

Patrick hummed suspiciously as he took them, yes they were gorgeous however… “before we get our date started I need to talk to you about something” 

Pete’s smile immediately died to a look of concern “um, okay? I mean I really hope you’re not breaking up with me” 

“What?” Patrick blurted and felt his cheeks burn a little “Pete no, we’ve been dating for a week and honestly it’s been one of the best weeks of my life. I’m not breaking up with you, I’m telling you to please stop talking to my workers about my penis” 

Pete laughed way too loud at that, clearly nervous but relieved “so what other weeks am I competing against?”

“Smartass. I’m serious Pete, please don’t talk to my workers about any part of my body” Patrick placed the lavenders on the island “as for the weeks if you  _ must  _ know, it’d be the first time I got my own guitar, my first concert I went on my own, and...oh yeah, the first week I saw this guy move into a building across from mine” 

“Oh yeah? What did you like about that guy” Pete had pulled Patrick closer, arms looped around his waist and head tilted with a cheshire grin “I bet he had a great ass, huh?” 

“You have a bony ass, don’t even” Patrick laughed at Pete pouting and pressed his face into Pete’s shoulder with a content hum “I thought the guy was beautiful, he had a way too loud laugh that fit him somehow and the first time he smiled at me I was pretty sure I was going to melt” 

“Oh swoon me, Patrick, you have such a way with words” that got the two of them laughing “for the record, the first time I saw you I was pretty sure I must’ve died and gone to heaven, you’re gorgeous” 

Patrick snorted and pulled away from the embrace, much to Pete’s obvious dismay, and went to get plates. Once they were sitting down and Penny had a chance to really smell Pete she adored him, jumping to give him a million kisses and demanding pets; Patrick felt a sense of contentment and domesticity watching them, finally Penny decided her bed was a nice place and curled up to sleep. The sushi came from a restaurant nearby Pete’s apartments, it didn’t occur to Patrick where he lived but if his mental map was correct that was a pretty pricey area to live in. 

“I’d love to take you there some time, it’s really nice and the ramen’s really good too” Pete had ended up pressed close to Patrick’s side, it was like a radiator was glued to him and Patrick leaned closer “there’s a garden around there, maybe you could school me about some of the flowers?”

“You know I have other hobbies besides gardening, I think we went over them” Patrick hummed and stole one of Pete’s crunchy sushi’s, earning himself a scowl but there wasn’t any heat behind it “that’s a pretty high end area though isn’t it? I mean I don’t mind where I live, money’s never been an object to me and sue me if you want but do tattoo artists make much money?”

Pete went a little quiet at that and Patrick kicked himself mentally, what the hell kind of question was that? “It is yeah, I have a lot of friends around there though so I stay. Stupid I’m sure, could just drive over to visit them but I’m pretty content where I am now” 

“That doesn’t sound stupid” Patrick sounded quieter than he meant to, having a label probably helped-speaking of “hey so, can I ask what was up earlier? I heard you have a label and you seemed stressed earlier. Is everything alright?” 

Pete chewed on his lip for a few seconds in thought before sighing and placing his plate on the table “alright so I’m guessing Gabe probably told you, don’t try and tell me he didn’t, but lately this band I signed maybe a few weeks ago got involved with a studio. I know I should’ve chekced into it and it’s stupid I didn’t but now I’m having problems with a contract they signed that neither me or their manager even heard about” 

Contracts now made Patrick’s skin call, he reached over and squeezed Pete’s hand “It’s not your fault, hindsight isn’t always with us. How bad is it?” 

“I’m not considering it serious, let’s not worry about it alright?” Pete gave him a thin smile so Patrick dropped it. 

They put on  _ The Shinning  _ after debating on what to watch, Pete had decided to let Penny decide which Patrick thought was absurd but his dog had pawed at the remote until somehow the T.V. began playing. Snuggled into each other's side with Pete occasionally whisper quoting and making Patrick giggle the night seemed pretty good.

But everything good has something thrown in it right? 

“Hey you should let me listen to some of your music” Pete sat at a chair on the island, grinning at Patrick washing the dishes “I know I could’ve done it on my own but I wanted you to direct me, teach me about your discography Stump” 

“There isn’t much for you to listen to” Patrick mumbled as he placed the last glass in the dish drainer “I mean you can start anywhere but um...okay give me your phone” 

Pete had already opened up Spotify and Patrick searched up _‘Soul Punk’_ , for a moment he stared at the album cover with the same sad feeling as their first date before deciding to play “Run Dry (X Heart X Fingers)”. He went back to drying off the dishes while Pete listened, Patrick hummed along quietly smiling to himself but that smile faded when he turned back to face Pete to see him...well looking a little troubled maybe. Fuck, nice going Stump, you showed your boyfriend your music career and he clearly didn’t like it, that had a ball of unease in Patrick’s stomach growing but he played it off and moved to slip his arm around Pete’s waist to lean against him. 8 minutes passed, the strange sound at the end of the song played, and the two of them sat in silence...uncomfortable silence really. 

“Pete?” Patrick sounded small and hoped he didn’t appear as anxious as he felt 

“Huh?” he stared at Patrick for a few seconds before it seemed to click that he was looking at him “oh-shit sorry. I like it, it was really beautiful. Your voice is something”

The troubled look was gone now, replaced by absolute adoration and loving eyes with a sweet smile; Patrick smiled back at him and leaned closer to nuzzle Pete’s neck, maybe he had just been super focused instead of troubled, Patrick did consider his music his baby and sometimes he took things wrong so maybe that had been the case. 

“A good something?” 

“You sing like an angel, Patrick, you’re golden” Pete pressed a kiss to Patrick’s hair with a laugh “I’m sorry if I scared you” 

“It’s not  _ that  _ good” Patrick moved away a little only for Pete to turn in his chair to catch Patrick by his belt loops “hey-”

“No hey  _ you,  _ don’t do that. I’m not really one to talk about not being self-depreciative but don’t say you’re not golden because you are” Pete sounded serious and Patrick ended up staring down at a spot on Pete’s jeans. 

“Mmm…you’re very open to me for only dating me for a week” Patrick squeaked when he was pulled back into Pete’s arms, it felt nice so he let himself melt a little “I’m sorry, there was...it’s stupid really but early in my career I guess I got my hopes too high or something. This label, hell they were pretty young too, the label owner gave a review or something about me and it almost tanked my career”

“It really stung me and I lashed back myself, stupid I know and childish but I was in my early 20s and thought I knew best. To be honest I think the spite I got out of that review helped me better myself and my career, I ended up ‘going places’ as they say and the rest is history” it wasn’t until Patrick had finished his story when he realized Pete wasn’t rubbing his back anymore and seemed tense, he pulled back enough to look at him “Pete?” 

That snapped him out of whatever daze he’d been in, again Patrick was pulled into a tight hug before Pete let him pull away again but kept his arms around Patrick’s waist “almost having your career ruined at a young age can definitely fuck you up, but that’s okay. Whatever new music you make, whenever you want to sing either in the shower or when you’re making dinner, I’ll never think it’s bad” 

Patrick laughed and shook his head, that was too sweet “you’re sweet on me, I feel like you’re only saying that because you’re my boyfriend” 

Pete didn’t say anything which confused Patrick a little but he brushed it off; it was late and while debating if it was too early to ask if Pete wanted to spend the night Pete had ended up saying he had to go because of the whole label issue that he’d have to deal with in the morning. 

“Hopefully by the time it’s our fourth date I’ll have this all settled and we can head to that sushi restaurant” Pete grinned at Patrick in the doorway “can I give you something real quick before I head out?” 

Patrick was ahead of him, pulling Pete closer and pressing his lips to his; Pete sighed and cupped Patrick’s cheek, what was probably supposed to be a chaste kiss turned into them standing there for a few minutes with Patrick’s arms around Pete’s shoulders and Pete cradling Patrick’s face. 

“Wow, no tongue?” Pete said when they separated, laughing a little breathlessly and smiling his megawatt smile

“No, you probably taste like wasabi” Patrick grinned at him, feeling like he was on cloud 9 “hey Pete? What’s your label’s name by the way” 

Everything froze then, Pete visibly tensed and his smile turned forced “it’s not important, I promise I won’t harass you to sign with me” 

Before Patrick could ask what was up Pete pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth before hurrying down the steps to his car, what the hell just happened? Patrick blinked confused but shut the door and headed to his room, Penny had already set up camp in her bed so Patrick shut the door and got ready for bed. That was weird, why had Pete been so dodgy? Patrick hummed thoughtfully as he grabbed his phone, just like Pete sure he could’ve googled but he felt better asking. The first results for Pete Wentz showed the tattoo parlor, some reviews and shots inside the place, when Patrick clicked on an article about Pete himself it felt like a rock had been dropped in Pete’s gut. 

No, no way in hell. 

His gut felt cold and heavy, he closed the page and plugged his phone in for the night as he slipped beneath his comforter. Outside his window the sounds of cars in the distance and dogs somewhere barking came in, the house was quiet save for Penny’s little snores and occasional creaking; Patrick shut his eyes and tried to sleep, tried to will away the sick feeling. 

When Patrick had been 27 years old he had started his solo career

When Patrick was 27, a somewhat young record label had almost ruined his career 

When Patrick was 27, Pete had almost cost Patrick his music career. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone reading the story so far!!


	4. Chapter 4

That morning Patrick informs Blue Steel records that he won’t be able to go to the studio that day because of personal reasons, he didn’t care if they were going to throw a tantrum he needed a rest day. That hadn’t really come as easily as he’d hoped, he’d gone out for breakfast at a little cafe and tried everything he could to get rid of that bitter and almost hateful feeling brewing in his gut; it was ridiculous,  _ completely  _ ridiculous that he was feeling the same anger and spite when he was 27. For fuck’s sake, Pete was his boyfriend! He hadn’t done a thing to make Patrick feel like shit, even when they critiqued music and Patrick didn’t agree with him he didn’t feel the awful gnarled ball he was feeling in his gut as he was now. 

_ It’s because it was your baby  _ his brain tells him, somehow more honest than Patrick could be out-loud  _ It’s because that music was your baby and some hot-shot idiot had decided to give his bitter views when you knew he didn’t know what he was talking about  _

“No” Patrick snapped, he felt his cheeks heat up at a few confused glances patrons gave him but he hoped pretending to mess with his phone would convince them he wasn’t crazy.

For maybe 3 and a half years Patrick hadn’t let go of his grudge per say, the first 3 months of people doubting Patrick’s career had been like a sucker punch to the jaw and he’d almost given up actually hoping on saving himself when one night in what could be called a fit of spiteful passion he’d created some new music that had re-boosted his attention by the public and media. Begrudgingly Patrick had admitted if that record label, DCD2, hadn’t almost ruined him he might not have been able to really find that push to throw himself out there. He hadn’t known Pete at the time at all, besides his extremely long name and a few photos of someone looking smug as hell, except now that he had Pete in his life for now 3-ish years he wondered how he hadn’t recognized him. 

It wasn’t that important though was it, that was the past and Patrick should just let it go but even as he gets into his car to go to  _ Hyacinth Row  _ the ball won’t leave and seems to be getting bigger. He almost parked in the front but when he glanced over at  _ Infinity on Thighs  _ he ended up pulling around to the back. Nicky was behind the counter again, busy in a phone call and talking a little louder than he would’ve liked but Patrick ignored it and headed to the back green house area. They had fixed the heaters and a little sprinkler system had been set up as well, it was a little cool and Patrick had taken a seat on a stool to just...sit. To just sit and process everything and feeling like an idiot because so what, that had been years ago and now Patrick was older and had no reason to be a child about it. 

“Uh, Mr. Stump?” he looked up from staring at a growing tree, Nicky’s head was peeking around the corner almost comically “did you want me to put the trees out or just leave them in here right now? And did you want me to switch the iris’ out in front or just leave them?” 

“Oh um, the trees are fine. I'll just ask Bennie to take care of them later. If you could move the dahlia’s to the front that’d be great” 

Nicky nodded, giving him a confused look before disappearing. Patrick sighed and rubbed at his face when his phone went off, pulling it out he saw it was Joe. 

“Everything alright?” 

“ _ Yeah I’m alright. I’m just checking on you”  _ in the background Patrick could hear a few brass instruments “ _ Andy told me Pete sent him a novel’s worth of panicked texts about you realizing something” _

Patrick grits his teeth a little and wonders if Joe can hear them “Decaydance” 

“ _ You realized”  _ the sounds were muffled for a moment, Patrick assumed Joe covered the phone to tell his class he would be stepping out for a bit “ _ sorry had to-never mind. So what are you going to do with that grudge now?” _

Joe had been Patrick’s friend since college and when the review came out during Patrick’s career he got to witness the full storm of Patrick Stump tantrum “I...I don’t know” 

The silence on Joe’s end is a little deafening “ _ have you been thinking about it?”  _

“I have yeah. I was having an internal breakdown at a cafe and probably looked crazy when I told myself no out loud” Patrick stood off the stool to move to the office, when he looked outside Nicky was leaning against the storefront in a call again before heading to sit down “it’s, I know it’s stupid okay? I know it’s ridiculous to hold on to a grudge back when my solo career was beginning. But it’s...you know how my thing with music is, you know it’s my baby Joe-”

“ _ And are you willing to be holding a grudge since twenty-eleven against your  _ boyfriend?”

Patrick flinched and glared at the desk in front of him “It’s fucking stupid I know okay? But it fucking terrified me alright, it scared me that this record label that had pretty good reputability had just cost me my entire music career because the owner said my music was slacking, that I was too afraid to actually put myself out there and that I was just wasting any music potential I had, okay?” 

Oh great was he starting to tear up? On the other end Joe was speaking to him softer now, “ _Patrick I know. I was pissed off too but you got through it because you knew you could, I know you’re a good musician and I knew that you were going to prove that asshole review_ _wrong-fuck, class bullshit. Get over the grudge okay?_ ”

The call ended and Patrick sighed weakly, he dropped his phone on the desk and dropped his face into his hands. There was more voices this time up front and Patrick leaned to the side a little to see who was there, he felt his stomach roll seeing Pete talking to Nicky and in a stupid move that he kicked himself for he slammed the office door shut. Right because that wouldn’t catch attention, Patrick groaned and smacked his head against the door; he jumped back with a squeak at someone knocking followed by a muffled “Patrick?” 

“Huh?” that wasn’t Pete, it wasn’t Nicky either-oh wait “Bennie?” 

“Why’d you slam the door? Are you okay?” Patrick hesitated but opened the door, Bennie was standing there looking so concerned it hurt a little “Nicky said you were acting funny today, should you go home? Do you think you’re sick?” 

“I’m just really tired, that studio’s been a pain in the neck” Patrick felt worse when Pete walked in “I’m busy today” 

He hadn’t meant for it to come out so harsh, Bennie made a beeline for the back rooms and left the two alone (Patrick felt guilty for wishing they’d stayed, as if that would help make this conversation any less awkward). 

“Are you busy or do you just not want to talk to me” oh, Patrick flinched a little, angry Pete was kind of intimidating “don’t-look can you please not do this?” 

“ _ Excuse _ me?” Patrick stared at Pete like he’d grown a second “Can-can I not do what? I haven’t been doing anything, I’m tired and busy I just came by to check on my work real quick”

“Then let me drive you home” 

Patrick frowned “I thought you were busy dealing with a studio” 

“I was, now I’m not and I came by to ask if you wanted to do lunch but since you’re tired I’ll just drive you home” was it Patrick’s imagination or did Pete put sarcastic emphasis on tired? 

“I’m fine thanks, you have a business to run” and he tried moving past Pete but then his arm was being pulled back and god this was  _ not  _ how Patrick had planned on talking to Pete “what are you doing?” 

“You’re mad at me” Pete had a mixture of annoyance and pain on his face, it made Patrick’s heart ache “you’re mad at me-you were fucking twenty-seven and I was thirty-one and-”

Patrick cuts Pete off, 1) because he doesn’t want to be doing this while anyone could walk into the store and 2) because out of the corner of his eye Patrick can see Bennie peeking around the door of the back room.

“I’m not having this conversation with you in my store” he grabbed Pete’s arm and pulled him outside and around to the back, because yelling in a bricked back of a store totally was better and wouldn’t echo “okay first of all, where the hell do you get the notion I’m doing anything?” 

Pete crossed his arms over his chest and leveled Patrick with a look “I got home last night and had a pretty great near anxiety attack, lucky for me I got control of myself and instead just screamed into a pillow and probably scared my dog” 

Patrick didn’t know what to say to that then, his own sick feelings returning and he wondered if he looked a little green since Pete faltered and started to reach out for his hand “you were the one being dodgy all night about the name of your label, why couldn’t you have just told me?” 

“Oh fuck you” Pete snapped and went back to arms crossed “I didn’t think it was that important. I figured maybe you’d get mad at me because you told me you had a music career and if I told you I had a label early on you’d have thought I was just trying to sign you” 

“That’s pretty conceited of you” Patrick bit back and heard the little voice in his head telling him to shut up “so what, you heard my music last night and remembered just how awful it was the first time?” 

“I fucking praised the hell out of your voice last night!” Pete uncrossed his arms and clenched his hands at his sides “It caught me off fucking guard because I didn’t recognize you-”

“Yeah because I’ve gained a little weight right?” it echoed around them and Patrick flinched a little but the fire in his gut was started and there was no stopping until it burned him up “because when I was skinny and beautiful I was actually  _ worth  _ ragging on. I was just wasting my fucking music potential so it was easy to rag on some skinny beautiful musician boy because  _ clearly  _ all I cared about was appearance and not my god damn music!”

And now Patrick was close to Pete, close enough to see Pete’s eyes reminded Patrick of molten gold still burning fresh and new, close enough that Patrick wondered if Pete could see the tears starting in his own eyes and close enough that he could see Pete shaking a little. 

“I didn’t give a fuck about your image” Pete hissed out, voice wavering on yelling and whispering “I was pissed because you had  _ potential  _ and you were too scared-”

“ _ If it wasn’t for fucking assholes like  _ you _ I never would have been too scared to throw myself out there _ !” Patrick hadn’t meant to scream that, not that close to Pete’s face and honestly not at all. 

Maybe their fight would have escalated, Patrick could see a fire all Pete’s own in his eyes but then there was a timid “um” behind the two of them and Patrick turned to see the back door open; Bennie stood there pulling at the sleeves of their hoodie looking borderline terrified and Gabe behind them. He didn’t look too happy, fuck how much had he heard? Patrick let out a shaky sigh feeling tears slip down his face, he looked back at Pete before shaking his head slightly and turning towards the shop to head back inside. Gabe and Bennie moved aside and Patrick didn’t wait to see if anyone would follow him, going straight to the office and shutting the door before sliding down against it and beginning to cry. 

That wasn’t supposed to happen, Patrick was supposed to have been an adult about the whole thing and they were supposed to move on from it and just-and just go back to fucking dating and Patrick was supposed to go to a stupid sushi shop. Outside he could hear the muffled sound of Gabe talking, probably to Pete, and stupidly he opened the door a crack to hear:

“...-ould’ve just talked like I said, then  _ this  _ wouldn’t have happened” Gabe had the door open waiting for Pete “let’s  _ go _ we have business to get to and people to scar up” 

Faintly through the crack Patrick saw Pete pause at the door, he turned around for a second before a purple blob slightly blocked Patrick’s vision “get out of this shop right now. You made my boss cry and I don’t know the full story but until he’s ready to tell me it  _ get out of this fucking shop” _

And then the door was closed and the blob moved to the door, Patrick shut it again and heard a tiny tap of a nail “please, leave me alone right now Bennie” 

“Okay” it came out small and frail, exactly how Patrick was feeling right then. 

*

He cried for a while, it was awful and he went through a whole box of tissues while texting Joe about what happened and how he was so sorry about it and wanted to take it all back. Of course Patrick knows the best thing to do was go and apologize himself, he knew that was the adult thing to do and his lashing out was pent up years of anger but it was  _ ridiculous  _ and even saying music was his baby was a poor excuse for his behavior. That was it though, Patrick knew everything he had screamed at Pete had been his fears all throughout his life and why he had been afraid to eat at the bar and grill and why he was so afraid to talk about his music; all because of something that had happened in his younger years that he should've seen as growth instead of hindrance

He’s in the office for a good hour and a half before finally picking himself up from the floor and attempts to clean his face best he can before opening the door to find the scene still the same, with Nicky standing outside on the phone and no Bennie...wait, did he hear sniffling? Shit, Patrick hurried out and listened to find the source-backroom, probably the sprinkler area. As he heads back there sure enough the sniffles get louder and Patrick has to stop and look around before he spots something moving by the bleeding hearts, Bennie’s sitting there huddled in on themselves crying. 

“Bennie?” they jumped and looked up at Patrick with a red splotchy face “aw Bennie…” 

They sniffled and wiped at their faces, their glasses weren’t on and Patrick felt a little guilty at seeing just how much of a mess their face was when they sat up straighter “there was yelling and...I’m sorry it just, it reminded me of bad stuff and you were upset and that made me sadder and I didn’t want you upset but Pete-well he was back there so I thought he made you upset and-” Bennie choked before they could finish their sentence, rubbing at their face again and honestly reminding Patrick of a scared child. 

“I know, I went back there to try and keep our fight quieter but it didn’t work out so well, did it?” Patrick moved over and held his hand out, Bennie took it and when Patrick pulled them up he gave them a quick hug “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get you upset too, this whole mess is my fault” 

“Is it ‘cuz of that review?” Bennie whispered it like it would set off another fight

“How do you know about that?” 

“I like your music, remember? I read about that review when I was in high school and could actually understand it really…” Bennie sniffled again and rubbed at their face before trying to clean their glasses “I read it really discouraged you but then you ended up impressing a lot of people” 

Right, he forgot that Bennie was apparently a fan of his music (thank god the kid didn’t have him on a pedestal...at least as far as he knew) “it did, and stupidly I never let go of it when I should have. Did you know about Pete’s label when he moved across the street?” 

Bennie hung their head “I didn’t want to upset you...Nicky almost told you at one point but I told her not to and she actually listened” 

Patrick wasn’t sure if he was grateful for that or not, he sighed heavily and rubbed at his face “I know your heart was in the right place, I’m not mad at you Bennie” 

“Okay” 

Patrick went back to the office to grab his phone and headed for the back of the building again, Bennie promised him that they’d be okay running the shop and that it was better for Patrick to head home and rest than spend all day sitting in the shop being sad. Joe had responded, informing him that Andy was pretty pissed that Pete was upset and that he hoped Patrick had a plan on fixing this whole mess because “a pissed off vegan isn’t fun Patrick, I’m pretty sure Andy could just push me over and I’d be K.O.’d so please fix this”. He doubted Andy would hit Joe but he didn’t blame him for being mad at Patrick, by the time Patrick got home he was somehow even more exhausted and crashed on the couch. 

* * *

“We literally  _ never  _ have customers, why are we still open right now” Bennie was pretty sure they’d be Hollywood rich from how much Nicky said that phrase. 

“We do, just after I was hired and Zack wasn’t around anymore for you to leave all the work too you just forgot how busy we can actually get” Bennie paused and erased a line again on the little notebook they’d brought to work “I already told you if you wanted you can just sit outside or out back and when it’s time for you to leave you can go” 

Nicky frowned from where she was sitting against the wall and sat up a little straighter “okay but like, you still look like a mess. No offense but-”

“Can you keep it to yourself?” Bennie fixed Nicky with a glare, probably looking more intimidating since their face was already a mess “Look I’ve been working here for two yeras no and so far? You haven’t done jack all shit. Yeah I know we don’t have to be friends with our boss but Patrick’s a good dude and he’s been plenty nice to you so the least you could fucking do is at least be a tiny bit concerned” 

Nicky’s face turned red and she huffed “you’re still a fucking kid, you don’t get how the real world works. He’ll be fine, probably just go spend whatever music money he has” 

Bennie didn’t say anything else to that, going back to what they were writing in their notebook. Again Nicky huffed and went outside, maybe another reason they didn’t have customers was because all she did usually was stand outside on her phone reminding Bennie of that valley girl song music video. Then Bennie noticed Gabe walking over and half thought about locking the door...yeah no, that was being overdramatic, plus it looked like he had Subway sandwich. They put their notebook away and sat up straighter behind the desk, folding their hands in front of them and feeling like some kind of principal; principal’s were intimidating right? 

“What are you trying to do?” Gabe shrugged his jacket off and hung it up, he dropped both sandwiches on the counter “you look like an awkward debate team member” 

“I was trying to look intimidating” 

“Oh, well try something different” Gabe pushed a sandwich marked ‘ham’ towards them “I think you said you like ham? Sorry if it’s wrong” 

“Food’s food, plus you were kind enough to take money out of your own pocket to get me a sandwich” Bennie unwrapped and took a bite then wrinkled their nose “you got olives instead of pickles but I still appreciate” 

“Welcome. So I know you’re kind of like a kid but I think I need to talk to you about what happened earlier”

“That’d be nice yeah, I don’t really like seeing my boss upset” 

Gabe sighed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly “okay so...you know Patrick has a music career”

“Mhm. and Pete has a label thingy and he’s been in a few bands before” Bennie wrapped the rest of their sandwich back up and leaned on their elbows “I also know that Pete said something once upon a shitty time and that even if Patrick won’t admit it I’m pretty sure it gave him the power of spite to make his music career more out there” 

“Have you ever said that to him?” Bennie snorted “okay I’ll take that as no. okay so that sums up what they were fighting over, I guess Pete didn’t recognize Patrick or something along those lines and you can guess the rest” 

Bennie frowned “that seems a little stupid but I mean, I’m not him so I don’t know what goes on in his head. Can I ask what the point of this is by the way? Because if you’re trying to get me to help you...I don’t know make Patrick apologize or something I don’t know how I’m gonna do that” 

“No, I don’t think you can make Patrick do anything. Look this sounds like a half-assed plan I know but I’ve been watching Pete faun over Patrick for two years now and when they finally are together they get into this screaming match” Gabe sighed and glanced over his shoulder “he feels like shit right now, he went to the back and hasn’t come back out but I know he feels shitty about it. Thing is he’s stubborn and probably won’t do anything, that’s why I came over here because while I know you can't make Patrick do anything-”

“You want me to be the little devil and angel and try and subtly get Patrick to do something” 

“Something like that. I think it’s stupid as hell that Patrick’s still upset over that when it was years ago but I can get why he’d be bitter still, just it seems pretty selfish to let it ruin a relationship” 

“Well I don’t know if Patrick will be coming back any time soon but I’ll do what I can. They don’t call me the gremlin of the shop for nothing” Bennie grinned a little at that “I’d go back to work if I were you before you boss gets suspicious of conspiring” 

“Alright, don’t tell anyone I said anything okay?” Gabe waved as he left. 

Bennie hummed and grabbed their sandwich, they headed to the office and started digging around in a file cabinet; sometimes Patrick left papers there and yes they were fully aware that it was a violation of privacy but- _ aha!  _ Triumphantly they pulled out a page and quickly scanned it, Patrick usually made extra copies of things and from reading this….yep, it was the contract he had with Blue Steel records. It wasn’t exactly super public knowledge but if Bennie was right-and with a quick search on their phone-a band Pete had signed a few weeks ago had gotten rumoredly gotten in trouble with... _ the same record label, and there was the article right there!  _ Yeah going off of rumors wasn’t much and it was more harm than good but a plan was forming in Bennie’s brain as they went back to the front counter and started scribbling in a new page of their notebook. 


	5. Chapter 5

They don’t talk to each other for 5 weeks, how Patrick knows this is because when another order for flower pots and garden decorations comes in Travie informs him that Pete’s been in a funk for that long. 

“My life isn’t your concern” Patrick snapped when everything was inside the building “I’m not avoiding him I’ve been busy dealing with issues of my own. If he’s so upset why can’t he just come and talk to me himself?” 

“I don’t think he was the one who started shouting” Travie stuck his hands in his pockets and leaned back against the truck “Patrick, I’m not trying to play the blame game with you okay? You’re a grown ass adult, you shouldn’t still be holding onto a grudge but I get it man. I’ve had shit said about me too, I’ve had people try and make my music out to be nothing and critics left and right but that’s  _ the music industry.  _ You know that, I know that, Pete wasn’t trying to ruin you” 

“I’m not talking about this with you” he turned to leave only to find the door was shut, was this really happening to him? He sighed and turned back to Travie “are you going to hold me back here until I apologize or something? This is bullshit and technically kidnapping” 

“You’re overreacting and you know it. Look I consider you a friend and I’m not choosing sides, but really Patrick? Pete is a mess, he’s stressed because of business of his own and now he thinks he’s fucked up his chances with you. Go over there and apologize or I’ll keep bringing it up whenever I deliver” he left it at that, Patrick watching solemnly as Travie drove the truck away. 

Sighing he walked up to the door and knocked on it “Bennie open the door, I know it was you” 

“You can’t prove that, I”m innocent until guilty” came the muffled response. 

“Bennie I’m not in the mood, open the door right now” 

“Walk around” 

_ Oh that little- _ Patrick huffed and as much as he could use the threat of firing he just stomped around the corner of his building only to promptly stop in his tracks. Okay so….Patrick had never seen the guy currently standing in front of the doors but taking a quick once over he was probably sure the guy was Andy. what’d Joe say he looked like again? Ginger hair, tattoos, looks like he could kill you...yeah that was probably Andy. great, Patrick stepped back from view again to rub at his face before walking around and probably about to confront more lecturing. 

“Andy, right?” 

Andy nodded and somehow the shades made him more intimidating. “Patrick? We need to talk” 

“Look I know I fucked up okay? It’s fucking stupid to have a grudge that long and me exploding on Pete was childish as fuck but I don’t-I don’t know what to do alright?” Patrick felt his face burn a little at his outburst “I’m sorry” 

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing too” Andy adjusted his shades and sighed “look, I’ve known Pete for a long time and I’m sure Joe told you I’m not too happy right now but after hearing from Pete what he said to you I can’t really blame you for being mad too” 

“I’m not-”

“Bullshit. I’m not here to parent you through relationships but I am here to tell you that you've really fucked Pete up, he’s a mess and this studio isn’t making things easier for him. He kept telling me even with all that shit at least he had you to talk to but guess what you’re not around now. If that makes you feel guilty that’s not my intention but please tell me something, Patrick” 

The pause made Patrick tug at his jacket uncomfortably “um, yes?” 

“Do you love Pete?” 

“Of course I do!” and now Patrick was sure he looked like a cherry “I-yes I do love him. I just...I don’t know okay?” 

“You do though” and now Patrick could see why Joe said Andy was a voice of reason “you do know why you’re mad at him, you won’t admit it to yourself though. I’m not going to drag you over to him and make some kind of scene to apologize but I’m telling you that if you do love him like you’re saying then figure this out” 

And for once since this bullshit started Patrick felt helpless “you’re asking me to be an adult” 

“I shouldn’t  _ have  _ to ask you to be an adult, you should already know to” Andy sighed then “you’re lucky Joe’s convincing because honestly? I wouldn’t feel too bad having to play Romeo and Juliet and keep Pete from seeing you anymore. He’s stubborn as hell but when something messes him up it messes him up badly” 

“Noted…” 

*

There’s a knock at the door that Patrick almost misses, he removes one of his earbuds and called out for them to come in; he’s not too sure if he’s happy that it’s Joe that pops his head into the room but besides the dramatic sigh Patrick saves the music he was working on and puts his laptop aside. 

“I didn’t tell him to come hunt you down before you say anything, all I said was to not knock you out or something. I don’t think Pete would like that even though you guys are fighting right now” Joe handed Patrick a take-out box of his favorite Chinese order, lucky him that Patrick was too hungry to be annoyed.

“You know you described him pretty well, you didn’t tell me he talked so quietly though” Joe snorted at that and tried stealing one of Patrick’s egg rolls “hell no asshole! Anyway he told me that, he reminded me a lot of a parent and I hate that you’re right that he was a voice of reason” 

They sat in silence for a few more moments longer, somewhere in the back room came the faint sound of Radiohead before Joe spoke up again. 

“So what are you going to do?” 

Patrick swallowed his eggroll and winced a little, great even food was hurting him too now “I don’t know. I mean it, I really don’t know and I’ve had-what a few weeks now to think about it and all I can think is that I hurt him”

Joe nodded slowly “and that’s been eating you up right? I don’t mean to intrude but-”

“I know, Andy told me that Pete’s been a mess too” Patrick dropped his face into his hands with a groan “I just-I want to take it all back, I want to take back yelling at him and this whole stupid mess because honestly Joe I  _ don’t  _ know what to do. I know I need to apologize to him but it feels like that’s not even enough”

“Kind of feel like we’re going into some deep stuff right now, want me to shut up Karma Police?” Patrick chuckled at Joe’s annoyed look “seriously I think it’s been played at least eight times now” 

“Let them have their fun, it’s what they do. I’m not too picky about the soundtrack of my life right now” he sighed and stared at the rice in the box “I know I need to apologize Joe, but I don’t...I don’t know how to” 

“You said that already, Patrick” Joe leaned closer so Patrick’s attention would be on him “I can’t tell you what to do man, you’re going to have to do that yourself. What I can do though right now before I have to get back to classes is help you come up with ideas or just shoot the shit” 

Patrick nodded, he liked the sound of that at least.

* * *

Alright, so far the plan was kind of working...kind of; Bennie hadn’t been expecting to see some guy outside and after asking his name and finding out it was Mr. Trohman’s friend hurried back inside to reconfigure their plan. It was probably very stupid and it would’ve been better if Bennie had just let them figure it out themselves sure but unless some kind of deity came down and said “hey don’t do this” the gremlin was out and about now ready to get their plan rolling. Bennie waited until they heard the truck leave and started to head for the door again only to see Mr. Trohman’s friend catch Patrick, Bennie hissed out a few curses before going back again and this time just deciding to wait out back. 

After hiding a speaker in some plants and putting on the first thing on Spotify they camped out by the corner until they were sure enough time passed and ran across the street, probably drawing more attention than they needed to but who cares because one of the helping factors in Bennie’s plan was standing across already waiting by her car so Bennie just crashed into her with a hug. 

“Thank you, thank you,  _ thank you _ for going along with my bullshit plan” Bennie gushed when they pulled away. 

“So you admit it’s bullshit?” the girl let go and rolled her eyes but still smiled at Bennie “you’re very lucky that I had a new tattoo in mind and that you happen to know an artist here. You’re sure Pete won’t be suspicious of you?”

“Oh no he will, he’s had two years to see how much shit I can get up to. However if he tries to accuse me of said shit I will simply tell him I’m here with a friend and that he needs to stop assuming my life is Patri-okay you know what let’s just go inside already” Bennie laughed and pulled Sara along with them. 

Gabe was lounging behind the counter and almost dropped his phone at Bennie shouting “ _ HI!” _

“Jesus-don’t shout! You could mess someone up” Gabe stood up then considered the two for a second “are you scheming something or-”

“I have  _ never  _ schemed a scheme in my whole nineteen years of life. Sara wants a tattoo, this is a tattoo studio, simple as that” Bennie was making a point of staring at the knick knacks behind the glass, it was pretty obvious they were trying not to smile “is that alright?” 

“Well since you did make an appointment a week ago yes that’s alright. You need to scheme a little better in the future” 

“Oh fuck you Gabe” Bennie laughed as they followed Sara to a backroom “I told you I’m not plotting anything right now. I just wanna see if tattoos do bleed after all” 

“You’re a fucking weird kid” 

Bennie stuck their tongue out and flopped down on the carpeted floor, ignoring both adults' protests they watched for a little while as Gabe set to work. It was pretty mesmerizing and eventually the needle sound started to turn into white noise until they heard sounds coming from down the hall, very loud and angry sounding sounds. Glancing at Sara and then at Gabe Bennie stood up and peeked out, down the hall was a half opened door and the more they listened the more they could hear it was frustrated talking. 

“Don’t” Gabe says quietly and makes Bennie jump, they glance over at him and see even Sara giving a warning look before deciding to just sit back down “I know we talked about what to do, but let’s not insert ourselves in the situation okay? I don’t want Pete to yell at you” 

“I was just looking, it wasn’t like I was going to bother him” Bennie mumbled. 

Gabe just hummed and wiped Sara’s tattoo down before pausing then looked at Bennie “do me a favor and head to the back room storage closet, I need some more antiseptic”

“Wha-that’s not very specific”

“Go through the office to the back room and go to the closet, okay?” 

Then the light bulb went off “ohhhh!” Bennie hopped back up and headed out to the hall. 

Pete wasn’t there anymore, Bennie knocked and waited till they peeked in and sure enough the room was empty; even if it was a diversion Bennie didn’t dawdle to look around where it wasn’t really their business and headed to where they assumed the backroom was. It was kind of creepy when they opened the door, the light brightened the small room up enough but that didn’t stop Bennie’s imagination of horror movie tropes from running around. They scanned around for a moment before deciding the clearish squeezy bottles might’ve been what Gabe was looking for and attempted to stand on their toes to reach it. 

“What are you doing?” Bennie screamed and whirled around, falling back into the shelves and hitting their head pretty hard “oh god dammit” 

They winced when Pete helped them stand again, the room was spinning a little so Bennie leaned back again while Pete grabbed a stool Bennie hadn’t noticed and used it to get the bottle “did Gabe send you back here? I don’t want the public back here” 

“Sound like a celebrity why don’t you” Bennie grumbled and snatched the bottle back from here “let me get out of your hair then” 

Pete followed them out of the back room but grabbed their arm, a bad move since Bennie tensed up badly but Pete quickly let go “I’m sorry if I sounded like a dick but that’s just policy” 

Bennie just shrugged “ok, so what do you want? ‘Cause you grabbed my arm and you could have just told me that at the door so…?” 

Pete fidgeted around clearly uncomfortable now, yikes he looked a lot more tired now that Bennie looked at him “I’m- you’re probably mad at me too right? Look I’ll admit it it was a stupid fucking thing I did but that was years ago-”

“I’m not the one you should be talking to about this mess-and don’t you fucking try and tell me this isn’t a mess because it sure as hell is” 

Pete looked a little defeated, Bennie wondered how many times he’d been hearing or thinking that all week. Alright, so total change in scheming plans probably, Bennie turned to face Pete and sighed themselves.

“Look I keep this opinion to myself usually but Patrick probably won’t ever admit that the spite that your stupid review critic thingy did was probably what helped him start putting himself more out there. I get that, no one really wants to admit something like spite is what makes them do something but I think that’s what happened. As for your guys’ whole situation? Here’s my two cents on it. One of you is going to need to apologize, the other is going to need to pull his head out of his ass”   
  


“I’m only nineteen and you guys are older than me but maybe take a dumb kid’s advice and take a second to look at this whole thing and try and talk to each other like adults and not step over each other’s words” 

“How did you learn all that?” Pete 

Bennie shrugged “my therapist” 

Pete laughed dryly at that and let Bennie scurry back to Gabe, obviously it had been a diversion but he still took the bottle anyway. Bennie decided to rethink their plan after all and told Sara they probably needed to head back to work before Patrick got suspicious, unfortunately for them once they reached the flower shop Joe almost opened the door on them. 

“Whoa!” he grabbed Bennie’s arm before they could fall and gave them a suspicious look “I thought you were in the back room” 

“I stepped out for a bit” Bennie didn't look at Joe though and instead stared at the potted flowers out of the corner of their eye 

Joe frowned and you could see the gears in his head working “what were you doing over at Infinity on Thighs?” 

“I wasn’t-okay fine, I was over there but I was with Sara. She’s my friend, I met her at a music festival” on time Sara stepped outside and Bennie waved to them “see? She got a tattoo and I went with her” 

“Right,” Joe said slowly and let go of Bennie's arm “you’re not trying to meddle right now are you?” 

“No, Patrick and Pete are big boys and they can take care of themselves”  _ even though I bet you and everyone’s grandmother is trying to meddle too  _ Bennie rolled their eyes and stepped aside for Joe, trying to appear as calm as possible “I gotta go to the back and keep cataloging plants, have a nice day Mr. Trohman” 

“Joe, you’re not one of my students” 

Bennie headed back inside and leaned around a little to see Patrick deep in work on his laptop, or maybe he was playing a game, who knew. 

* 

Talking with Joe had actually been a good idea; they threw around ideas and Patrick just sort of vented about Blue Steel records for most of it finally getting the nerve to break the contract because honestly if he had to listen to one more argument over lyrics or music or-disturbingly enough-sex problems he was going to kill someone. While he was doing that he was also trying to think of how to apologize to Pete; really when it all boiled down to it the more Patrick thought about it maybe it wasn’t all just the music. Bringing up his appearance had nothing to do with anything but at the time of what Pete had done that was something Patrick was terrified of; now though he didn’t mind getting a little chubby again and he knew that really as long as he was happy with himself (which he had been once he’d gotten over being terrified of self-image) it didn’t matter if he was a skinny Hollywood bleach blond boy or a slightly pudgy musician man. 

So really, it was Patrick’s insecurities and an old grudge he knew he needed to drop that had exploded out in the back lot. Okay, he needed to just focus on one thing at a time and right now he needed to get this contract broken already; the first place to do that was to find the copy of the contract in his filing cabinet….or maybe not? Patrick frowned and checked the middle drawer then the top before the anxiety set in. He left the copy here didn’t he? He swore he left one here and another at his home office, unless he moved them sometime in the past few weeks? Patrick sat back and pressed his hands against his eyes, and this was probably why Joe told him to keep a digital copy on his laptop instead of just his home computer. 

“Paaaaatriiiiiiiii~ck!” shit, that didn’t sound good. 

In the backroom the sprinkler system was more like a miniature waterfall, Bennie was currently shrieking while running around twisting different valves and attempting to not slip in the miniature pool that was starting to form. Patrick hurried over to the back door and reached behind that shelf to turn off the water, there was a screech and the sprinklers stopped; Bennie looked like a wet cat and Patrick laughed a little. 

“What the hell happened?” he went over to the closet and pulled out two mops, handing one to Bennie. 

“My sleeve got stuck on a valve and it went too far”

Patrick shook his head trying not to laugh “okay well if that ever happens just turn the whole water system off. Saves you the trouble of getting rid of a lake” 

“I’ll keep it in mind” Bennie mopped the last of the water into the drain and handed Patrick the mop back “can we buy some kind of valve thingy safety whatever? That’s a thing isn’t it?” 

“That is but we don’t really need to worry about that usually” and now Patrick laughed again at Bennie’s glare “it’s not that big a deal, Bennie, you didn’t drown any of the plants” 

They didn’t let it go though, following Patrick back out front where both stopped seeing a man standing in the foyer; he was tall and the suit he wore clearly screamed important business, unfortunately for Patrick he knew exactly who this man was. 

“Mr. Stump, apologies for not contacting you but I was told I could find you here…” he looked around his surroundings before noticing Bennie “ah, a family business? How nice” 

“Dude he’s whiter than me” Patrick grit his teeth in an attempt to not either laugh or make a noise because for fuck’s sake Bennie now was not the time for sass, they walked around Patrick and held out there hand “Bennie, pleasure to meet you” 

“Weston Rowe” he looked a little annoyed but still shook Bennie’s hand “I take it then from your response that Mr. Stump isn’t your father?” 

“No, he’s not. He’s my employer, I’m nineteen” with that Bennie flashed him a quick smile before taking their hand back and informing Patrick they were going out to lunch. 

Patrick and Weston moved to the office, much to his annoyance again Weston did a judgmental look around before sitting down. 

“So what’s this all about, Mr. Rowe?” Patrick had a nasty feeling that this contract break was about to get messier 

“Well recently a group that we’ve been dealing has brought up some possible misgivings you have about our arrangement” oh boy 

“If you’re referring to the damage I’ve had to have fixed and the noise complaints then yes, I am having some ‘misgivings’” god where to start? The damaged sound boards, the broken speakers, the hole someone put in by throwing a fucking bass, there was a lot “Mr. Rowe I hadn’t had time recently but now that you’re here we need to discuss ending our contract” 

Weston paused, a clear look of panic on his face before it went back to neutral “Mr. Stump I understand if you’re upset about the damage but we did pay for it all-”

“Mr. Rowe I would appreciate it very much if we could please discuss this like adults. There’s been several violations against your contract and while your business might be content with just letting them slide I have only so much tolerance. Whatever money needs to be discussed, I will find a way to pay it back. I want our contract terminated” 

Weston said nothing for a few moments before he nodded “I see...well if I can’t change your mind I have no more reason to be here then do I?” 

“If you’d like to look at it that way Mr. Rowe then yes. Send me the expenses and we’ll have this all sorted out” Patrick stood and Weston did as well, he wasn’t even trying to hide his anger towards Patrick anymore. 

After Weston left Patrick walked up to a small linen closet and pulled it open, squished under a few tarps was Bennie smiling up at Patrick with an ‘oh shit’ look. 

“You know you listening in is a violation of privacy right?” 

“I was worried about you. That guy seemed scary and all business-like, and I was right!” Bennie fell out of the closet and struggled to untangle themselves from the tarps “is everything going to be okay now?” 

Patrick sighed and pulled them up “Bennie don’t snoop in my future please? As for if everything’s going to be fine, I don’t know. I got this out of the way and now I have to figure out how I’m going to apologize to Pete” 

“You could make a really big gesture, like offering the current band to keep using your studio under the condition they understand you’ll take it back in a heartbeat” wait what 

“Alright you fucking gremlin, what have you been plotting these past few weeks” Patrick sat behind the counter while Bennie skipped to stand in front “what do you know that I don’t know” 

“Sooo that band you’re currently having at your studio? I thought I’d heard of them before so I checked it out and yeup I do kinda know them. Their singer is from this old band I used to listen to back in like, maybe middle school? Really nice dude anyway getting back on track. So he joined this new band around maybe last year or so and they were looking around for a record label and low and behold….” 

It clicked and Patrick scowled “Bennie have you been reading tabloids” 

“No, I’ve been on the internet which isn’t reliable but I’ve also heard from a reliable music person that the same studio you’ve been having issues with is also the one refusing to let your boyfriend’s business go” Bennie jumped a little and spun around to point dramatically at Infinity on Thighs “and also from what this reliable source has been telling me, the band is actually a really good one people wise but because of something business-y with Blue Steel records they’re stressing the band out too which is why they’ve been giving you a headache” 

Patrick frowned at that, so the gremlin’s spy and them had been conspiring on this idea? He had a pretty good idea who the spy was and really...it didn’t seem like that bad of an idea. Maybe not Pete level big scene but it seemed at least nice enough to allow a band having issues of their own to stay as long as they followed his rules. 

“That sounds like a very flawed idea, Bennie. Is your idea to fix things between me and my boyfriend or are they to help out a band you like?”

“You’re an adult you don’t need me to help you pull your head out of your ass” Bennie scowled and grabbed their jacket from the rack “it seems like a nice thing to do to help out, plus your boyfriend knows you and probably considers you reliable so that would help him with peace of mind trusting a studio help out his band.It’s seven by the way and Sara was going to pick me up so I gotta go now, have fun figuring out your issues!” 

“I can fire you you know!” Patrick called after them but the door shut and he sighed heavily. 

After another hour Patrick closed up shop and walked to his car only to stop because hm, what was Joe doing here leaning against his car? 

“So I was thinking about when we were talking right?” Patrick snorted and told him to shut up and get in the car, he probably had someone drop him off just so this scenario could happen “you said you were going to go on a sushi date?” 

“In a place that I would feel too out of place in, yes...why?” Patrick glared at Joe when he saw his shit-eating grin “what are you planning?” 

“The sushi place also happens to have this garden part of it with a lot of koi ponds and stuff. I’m basically telling you to pull a scene from that Baz Lurmann version of Romeo and Juliet” 

“That was an aquarium and DiCaprio pretended to be fucked up on drugs” Patrick pulled into his driveway and got out “you better not bitch about my dinner or order your own food” 

Dinner was chicken fajitas and the two of them sitting at the kitchen island “alright so continuing with my idea, I’m serious. Wow him, do some kind of dreamy sequence with him and make out in a garden while koi fish swim around and shit in their water” 

“I can’t imagine why you’re not married yet” Patrick wrinkled his face in distaste and took another bite of fajita “what if he doesn’t even want to see me?” 

“He will and before you ask how I know he’ll be there Andy told me he was going to go there with someone-not like a date!” Joe had seen the way Patrick had froze “like, a friend is tired of him being bummed out so he’s taking him out to the sushi place” 

“And how else would you know this without doing some snooping of your own? Is everyone around me suddenly being a spy?” Joe looked at him funny “forget it, long story, gremlin of the shop. Anyway, won’t that be interrupting other people’s nice night?”

“Patrick make a Hollywood bigger than life gesture and get your boyfriend back with you” Joe scowled and grabbed the last fajita off Patrick’s plate “You’re miserable and you know you are. You love him, you wanna bone him, get back and get that D okay?”

“Stop talking about my sex life!” Patrick scowled at Joe starting to laugh and grabbed the dishes “what happened to letting me figure this out myself?” 

“You will, I’m just giving you a place to try and figure yourself out” Joe got up and headed for the door “It’s tomorrow and since today’s Friday that won’t be much of a problem right? I’ll pick you up then” 

“I didn’t even say yes!” but Joe was already gone and Patrick decided now was a good a time as any to just scream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy people love this fic! We're going to be ending pretty soon, I'm debating on writing a little epilogue though so we will see. 
> 
> Also a friend told me I should start doing this just in case people wanna talk about my fic or just talk, but I have a tumblr and it's x-cross-my-drunk-heart. 
> 
> Thanks again to everyone that has read this fic!


	6. Chapter 6

Patrick was cleaning his office at his studio when a knock interrupted him, beneath his desk Penny barked quietly and trotted up to the door as her owner followed. Upon opening the door Patrick recognized it was that singer...Patrick hadn’t actually ever got his name, looking pretty anxious and a little more so upon seeing Penny. 

“She won’t bite you, it’s fine. Is there something up?” 

“Well um-first I don’t think I ever introduced myself. Brendon, Urie” he held his hand out and Patrick shook it “I know I don’t really have any place to ask this but Blue Steel records told us that you broke your contract with them. I’ll be honest Mr. Stump- (“Patrick”)- Patrick, it fucking  _ sucks  _ working at their studio and I know we fucked up here really bad and broke your equipment and even your wall but our label has been working on breaking our contract with them” 

Patrick nodded and moved aside “if you don’t mind Brendon can we continue this in my office? That feels a lot more professional” 

“Right yeah” and so that was how they were now sitting across each other around a table “so what I’m trying to ask Patrick is that I know we caused property damage but we really like your studio, it’s professional and we don’t have to worry about-well I shouldn’t really say because that’s like slandering isn’t it?” 

“I appreciate that you think my establishment is professional” would Brendon just get around to asking already? “Is there a point to this, Brendon?” 

“Yes there is, my band would like to keep using your studio if you’ll let us. Like I said our label is trying to work no breaking the contract right now, it was a stupid decision we-I made a stupid decision before we were signed and it didn’t come back to bite me until now” Brendon ran a hand through his hair laughing “I get if you don’t want us even in here anymore, but I just thought I’d throw it out there and ask” 

Patrick hummed and glanced over at Penny by the door still, she’d decided to start rolling around “well Brendon you’re aware I can’t really make a contract with you yet until this one is broken yes?” Brendon nodded “alright well since that’s obvious you’ll have to let me talk with your manager or label about letting you be here. Apart from that just have your manager or label contact me and we’ll get this sorted out” 

“Wait what?” Brendon looked shocked then laughed “are you serious?” 

“Yes I’m serious, you guys seem like an okay band apart from the property damage you’ve caused. However can you please keep your sex lives to yourselves? It’s not that pleasant to hear about it” 

Brendon’s face turned a little red “yea sorry about that um...probably TMI but I guess someone in my band was sleeping with someone at Blue Steel records” 

“What the fuck” it came out before Patrick could stop it but regardless he sighed and rubbed at his face “I heard that business was shady but I didn’t think-you know what forget it. Just please keep private life matters out of the studio and the bedroom too” 

“You got it, Patrick. Thank you again, really thank you” Brendon was beaming as Patrick walked him to the door “we don’t really have a manager anymore but our label is Decaydance, I can give you contact information if you want” 

“I appreciate it but I”ll manage. Have a great day, Brendon” Patrick waved to him as he practically ran down the hall before turning to Penny and scooping her up “alright little lady, we have a date to get ready for” 

*

Bennie was standing outside the flower shop already holding the bouquet of flowers, Patrick rolled his eyes at how happy they looked when he pulled up. They walked up and he took the flowers, Penny hopping off his lap and up to the window so Bennie could pet her. 

“Don’t let Penny eat those okay? She’ll be dead or violently sick at least, won’t you honey” Penny barked and started kissing Bennie’s face while they giggled “have a good night, Patrick, go get your boyfriend! Oh and tell him to not let his dog eat those flowers either” 

“How do you know Pete-forget it. Thanks, you have a nice night too Bennie” he waved to them as he drove away. 

Once home he made sure Penny had food and water before heading upstairs and deciding just what constituted as too much; a polo? No that felt a little too golf-ish, a suit jacket and a t-shirt felt too dressier somehow as well. How high end was this place anyway? Would it really matter, Pete seemed to wear over-sized shirts and hoodies so did it matter or was he just overthinking it? Patrick groaned and flopped back on his bed. Downstairs Penny was barking at the neighbors mowing and upstairs Patrick was questioning his fashion sense; Pete wouldn’t care is the thing and Patrick knows that, Patrick wore a fucking plant stained shirt on accident when they went out for lunch one day. 

Alright, he thought, you got this Stump! Getting up Patrick went to his closet and grabbed a black denim jacket and a blue button up shirt with little white birds on it. He debated on a cap or a fedora then decided that was too much, Penny met him at the door and gave him kisses when she was picked up. 

“Wish me luck, Pen” 

It was a bit of a drive and the whole time Patrick was a ball of anxiety, he was relieved to see Joe’s car in the parking lot. After a quick text he was outside to meet Patrick, telling him to stop panicking and that he looked “fuckable by someone’s standards, just not mine”. Inside was beautiful, the tables and chairs had depictions of rivers and crowds of people and several fish tanks and water fountains were scattered around. They were seated by an ornate wall decoration and Patrick watched the sushi conveyor belt before choosing and then stared at the food blankly. 

“Patrick, you can’t bring it back to life by staring at it” Joe hunched a little to catch Patrick’s eyes “you look great man, okay? He’s either going to be floored by your amazing fashion sense or because he wants to eat-”

“ _ Thank you  _ Joseph” Patrick rushed out, face turning red as he stuffed some pink sushi into his mouth.

Joe just hummed and they ate in silence for a bit until Patrick noticed Joe nod at someone, upon looking over he spotted Andy sitting by Pete and Gabe was across from him. Patrick shot Joe an acidic look before snatching angrily at some shellfish. The conversation was pretty normal after that, discussing students being little shits and how the shop had finally sold almost all the trees when Joe let out a dramatic sigh and stood up.

“Well I don’t know about you but I’m going to go take a walk around the garden, you should come with me” 

Patrick suppressed an annoyed groan and stood up “sure, I heard it’s beautiful from some idiot I know” 

“You’ll be thanking me when your relationship is fixed” Joe walked ahead of Patrick and disappeared outside. 

Patrick was genuinely surprised as he got to the doors to see the garden was a lot bigger than he thought and there were several large bamboo that obscured any clue to where Joe might have gone. Cursing quietly Patrick started walking around, admiring the different flowers and koi ponds he found; okay so maybe doing this wasn’t such a bad idea after all, at least he got some good food and the garden was honestly surreal like a dream. There was a large koi pond he found somewhere near the back, it was raised up a little and had a few waterfalls going down. There was one particular golden koi he was fixated on so he didn’t hear the voice coming from his left until he caught the last part of it. 

“...fucking Gabe, I know you’re around here somewhere asshole I’m not in the mood for this hide and seek...shit” Patrick looked over to see Pete staring at him “...hi” 

Patrick probably looked stupid as he tried to form words, Pete had walked over and Patrick’s brain finally connected wires again “you’re here-I mean-hi” 

Pete gave him a once over then titled his head “birds?” 

“Oh you’re one to talk” that being said Pete looked good in the black and grey-ombre coat he had and sue Patrick if he was a little disappointed he couldn’t see even a little of the thorn necklace because of the grey shirt Pete was wearing “you look like...I don’t know some kind of art gallery buyer” 

“I do happen to have some art pieces in my house” he gave Patrick a wry smile “you look like you’re going to a concert” 

And for a moment Patrick wanted to snap back at him, keep up the borderline nasty banter they had going but then he remembered what he’d left in his car and all of that melted away “are you still talking with me to get back at me for yelling at you or do you have something to say? Because if you don’t I have a lot to say to you” 

“Oh I’m sure you do-” Pete stopped talking, maybe stopped breathing altogether when Patrick reached over and took both his hands. 

Start pouring your soul out now, Stump “I’m sorry. It’s stupid okay, I know it’s stupid and it was stupid that I held on to that bitterness for years when it was just what it was and I couldn’t change the past no matter how much I hated it. I didn’t want to yell at you that day and-I don’t know if you meant it or not but when you said it it felt like you were saying I didn’t have a right to be upset still or didn’t have a right at the time to be angry then” 

“I know that’s not it or even what you were saying but I was remembering all those insecurities I had at the time and how I still get insecure like that and I took it out on you when you just wanted to..to forget,I think, about what you said...” and now Patrick had started to feel the shame and trailed off, now he had to force himself to look up at Pete’s face. 

His expression was unreadable but Patrick could see he was processing everything said before he sighed quietly “I’m sorry, for being cocky back then and saying what I did. I really did believe you could do more than what you were putting out there but the only way I really knew how to do that was to piss off other artists so they could spit back in my face ‘fuck you, I did what you thought I couldn’t do’. It’s shit I know but I stopped being cocky some time after and I just forgot about all the bad shit I said, it was a bad idea and I knew eventually it would catch back up to me but I didn’t think it’d show back up in a fight with my partner” 

Patrick just nodded slowly, so...was he forgiven or…? “I don’t, if you don’t want to forgive me right away I get that. I did scream in your face and didn’t give you a chance to let yourself talk or hear your side or anything” 

“You’re apologizing to me right now, at the sushi restaurant I wanted to take you on a date to, by a very expensive looking koi pond I might add. I’m guessing you wanted to make a big gesture in a way?” Pete gave him a small smile and pulled Patrick a little closer, looping one arm around his waist and titled Patrick’s chin up “I won’t lie that I’d be more impressed if you had some kind of music playing or other but I’ll take it. I forgive you” 

Patrick scowled but there was no heat behind it “I’ll have you know I didn't even know you’d be here. Several people in my life are traitors. I have conspirers all around me” 

Pete laughed, a little too loud for being close to Patrick’s face and Patrick decided that kissing him seemed like a grand gesture right? In a fluid motion even surprising him he reached up to cup Pete’s face and gave him an open mouth kiss. Pete made a noise mixed between surprise and happy while Patrick tried not moaning because oh, hello tongue, care to join for a dance? Pete broke away first, his face comically confused and huh, he was beautiful when you could see him blushing. 

“Maybe um, I don’t mind being risky in public per say but maybe not somewhere we can get banned from? Like I said there’s some gardens nearby that aren’t here, we can park and make out” 

  
Patrick laughed and gave him a quick peck “yea, yes please. That’d be nice-oh um, or we could go back to my place...or yours? ‘Cause your’s is closer” 

* * *

Joe’s pretty smug when Patrick texts him he’s heading out, Patrick wonders if Andy and Gabe are too (probably Gabe, asshole seems the smug type); Pete’s apartment is very Pete, there’s a pile of jackets and hoodies one a lazy chair and several socks under the coffee table. Messiness aside there’s an open sketchbook on said table and a few books stacked, there’s some kind of painting hanging on the wall and it distracts Patrick enough that he doesn’t hear the low “woof” until he gets almost knocked down by a white blur. 

“Bowie down!” Bowie leaves Patrick in favor of trying to jump up on his owner instead “no down, get down first” 

Patrick giggled as the husky did so and went straight around the corner disappearing behind the island counter “guess it’s feeding time huh?” 

“Yeah, sorry about the hair” Pete looked around for a second before Patrick held his hand out for the flowers “thanks. Make yourself at home, don’t look in the sketchbook though” 

“What do you have murder photos?” Patrick hummed as he sat down, the couch was surprisingly squishy and comfy 

  
“Penis tattoos actually” Pete’s braying laughter made Patrick’s face turn red when Patrick made an embarrassing squeak noise “you know people get tattoos on their junk right?” 

“Yes I am aware” Patrick glared at him from the couch. 

After Bowie was fed and got more pets from Patrick and Pete the two were left alone; Pete was looking at the flowers again, the same look of awe he had in the car that has Patrick wondering if either these flowers were his favorite or if there was something magic about them. 

“Hey, does being at a flower shop mean you know about flower meaning?” Pete almost sounded...nervous maybe? “I mean they’re beautiful, but I was just wondering if you got me bleeding hearts just because or…”

Patrick turned to face him and took his free hand “you seem like the grand gesture kind of guy. That’s not really me but I figured maybe I could with flowers? Unconditional love and compassion, I figured maybe that was a nice way to apologize and tell you I love you” 

Pete gave him a look too adoring for someone that a few weeks ago had yelled at him “you gave me your love in the form of toxic flowers?”

“Oh my god don’t ruin it” Patrick laughed and shook his head “I’m sorry, I really am. So assuming you’ve forgiven me and not brought me to your house for murder, do you want to go back to making out?” 

Pete nodded with a very excited grin and once he made sure the flowers were out of Bowie’s reach (putting them on the top of a bookshelf Patrick was pretty sure they’d wilt by the time he remembered they were there) Patrick was pushed back on the couch and Pete scooted so he was between his thighs. Kissing Pete was nice, he was ridiculously warm and the way he was kissing him felt like someone experiencing their first kiss with too much enthusiasm; Patrick started giggling as Pete tried wiggling his hands under Patrick’s shirt and pulled away to breathe and openly laugh. 

“Sorry, sorry” Pete was laughing softly and pulled a hand out of Patrick’s shirt to touch his bottom lip “fuck your lips right now, they’re beautiful”

Patrick snorted and pressed a quick kiss to Pete’s fingers “glad you think so, less talking more kissing maybe?” 

“Let me admire your lips for a few more seconds, I should draw them some time. Would you let me draw them?” and Patrick thinks about snapping at him for a second but he sees the twinkle in Pete’s eyes and knows the little shit knows he’s being cheeky.

“I can think of several things better you can do then drawing them” and Patrick uses his sultry voice, the wanted affect is immediate because Pete’s breath hitches and he gets a wild look in his eyes “c’mere” 

*

Making out led to the bedroom….where Patrick was pissed as hell because the comforter Pete had was soft as fuck. Pete was half disappointed Patrick had detached himself from Pete to roll into a burrito blanket and half laughing because Patrick looked so cute in a ball with his face peeking out, he reached over and removed Patrick’s glasses to set aside on the nightstand before pulling the comforter away and slipping under to spoon Patrick’s side. 

“Is Penny going to be okay tonight?” Pete had slipped his hand under Patrick’s shirt again and rubbed small circles over his stomach “I can get Bowie in the car if you want and we can go back to your place” 

“No, she’ll be okay, I told Joe he could house sit in case you forgave me” Patrick frowned and pulled Pete’s hand back out “if I take my shirt off you can’t get handsy and-and you’re not allowed to look at me” 

Pete frowned “you’re going to give me something heavenly to look at and I can’t even touch? So not fair” 

“Shut up, I’m-” and Patrick stopped because Pete was giving him a look daring him to finish the sentence, and okay so maybe for a second Patrick decided fuck it and wriggled out to get his shirt off. 

It was stupid but Patrick folded it once it was off then decided to take his pants off because why not right? Go all out. He laughed when Pete threw his own shirt across the room and wriggled out his sweatpants, bright smile on his face while making grabby hands at Patrick.

“I mean it, no groping my ass or I’ll knee your balls” Patrick tangled his legs with Pete’s and looped an arm lazily around him, smiling when Pete moved to put his head under Patrick’s chin “sweet dreams” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fic, honestly one of my more favorite ones to write!


End file.
